Unnamed holograms
This is a list of unnamed holodeck characters; organized by program and description. See also: * Starfleet personnel (illusory) * Fictional characters Age of Ascension program Klingon 1 This''' Klingon''' was a character in a holodeck program set up by La Forge for Worf that re-created his 10th Anniversary ceremony of the Age of Ascension. A young Klingon walked between two lines of Klingons who jabbed him with painstiks. Once reaching the other end, he could call himself a warrior. The Klingon welding a painstik in the recreation of the event which fulfilled Worf's traditional obligations. ( ) :This Klingon was played by John Tesh in an uncredited cameo appearance. :The ''Star Trek Customizable Card Game gives his name as K'Tesh, using a modification of the actor's name.'' Klingon 2 This''' Klingon''' was a character in a holodeck program set up by La Forge for Worf that re-created his 10th Anniversary ceremony of the Age of Ascension. ( ) :This Klingon was played by extra Josef Cannon, who received no credit for his appearance. Klingons, Age of Ascension program These ' Klingons' were a characters in a holodeck program that re-created Worf's 10th Anniversary ceremony of the Age of Ascension. As he walked along the line of warriors, they jabbed him with a painstick so he could prove he had the heart of a warrior. Once he reached the other end, he could call himself a warrior. ( ) :Five of the Klingons were played by unknown actors. Ancient West Bandito The bandito was a character in the Deadwood holodeck program programmed by Reginald Barclay and Alexander Rozhenko. In the context of the program he was an outlaw and an associate of Eli Hollander. In 2369 when Worf and Alexander were running the program the bandito was one of several characters that took on the appearance and abilities of Data after an experiment by Data and Geordi La Forge caused several of his personal files to be uploaded to the Enterprise-D's main computer. ( ) :The bandito was played by Jorge Cervera, Jr. Cowboy This cowboy was associated with Eli Hollander who pinned down Worf during the hostage exchange in the old west holodeck program. The cowboy was one of the characters that took on the appearance and abilities of Data, much like the bandito. :He was played by Brent Spiner. Deadwood Prostitute This prostitute worked in Miss Langford's House of Pleasure in a holographic recreation of Deadwood. She greeted Sheriff Worf and Deputy Alexander Rozhenko when they entered the city. ( ) :She was played by an unknown actress. Henchman The henchman was part of a gang led by Eli Hollander in a holodeck program about the Old West, that feature Worf as the sheriff and Alexander as the deputy. ( ) :The henchman was played by stunt actor Nick Dimitri, who received no credit for his appearance. Bourbon Street Bar Bass Player The bass player was a holodeck character in Will Riker's holoprogram of a New Orleans jazz club. This holoprogram acted as a diversion while the Bynars hijacked the Enterprise. ( ) :The bass player was played by Abdul Salaam el Razzac. Drummer The drummer was a holodeck character in Riker's holoprogram of a New Orleans jazz club. The holodeck had been enhanced by the Bynars. They used this as a diversion to keep Riker occupied while they hijacked the Enterprise. ( ) :The drummer was played by Ron Brown. Piano Player The piano player was one of three musicians that Riker created in the holodeck program of a jazz club in New Orleans. ( ) :The piano player was played by Jack Sheldon. Klingon calisthenics program Klingon monster (Enterprise-D) The Klingon monster was part of Worf's Klingon calisthenics program on board the Enterprise-D. ( ) :The Klingon monster was played by an unknown actor. :The prosthetics were later re-used in the ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode in a similar program.'' :Although dubbed "Skullhead" by the crew and actor, it is possible that the monster is a Fek'Ihri or a Hur'q. Orient Express The Conductor The conductor was a holodeck character from the Orient Express program. When an emergent lifeform was trying to finding vertion particles to sustain itself, various characters in this program represented the systems of the Enterprise-D. The conductor seemed to be the warp engines and guidance system. He agreed to allow the personnel of the Enterprise to help him find Vertiform City so the lifeform could get the vertion particles. ( ) :The conductor was played by David Huddleston. The Engineer The engineer was a holographic character from the Orient Express program, much favored by Beverly Crusher. When the Enterprise-D was empowered by an emergent lifeform in 2370, this character interacted directly with the ship's engine systems and appeared to represent the Enterprise's navigational relay system. When Data and Riker visited the holodeck to determine what was happening and why the ships systems were acting erratically, they were confronted by the conductor. The engineer attempted to defend the Enterprise crew, and told them that the other characters were hijacking the train. He was killed by another character called the hitman who represented the weapons system because it seemed that he was not cooperating with the other characters who were trying to form a new lifeform. ( ) :The engineer was played by Thomas Kopache, a regular ''Star Trek guest actor.'' Flappers The flappers were holographic characters from the Orient Express program when the Enterprise-D was empowered by an emergent lifeform. They were working on a jigsaw puzzle which represented the lifeform. ( ) :One of the flappers was played by extra D. Zanuck, the other by an unknown actress. Neither received on-screen credit for their appearance. Gunslinger The gunslinger was a holographic character that was probably from Worf's Ancient West holoprogram, and might have been Frank Hollander. He appeared in the Orient Express program as the systems of the Enterprise were forming a new lifeform. He had a piece of a puzzle that the Flappers were working on. The puzzle was a representation of the lifeform. He played cards with the hitman, although he was tied up. ( ) :The gunslinger was played by extra S. Whitaker, who received no on-screen credit for his appearance. The Hayseed The hayseed was a holographic farmer who appeared in the Orient Express holoprogram. When an emergent life-force was trying to find vertion particles to sustain itself, various characters in this program represented the systems of the Enterprise. When Data and Troi visited the holodeck to determine what was happening, they found the hayseed playing with a jigsaw puzzle that was an example of the lifeform. He did not know what he was making, but told Troi that he was on his way to New Vertiform City. When asked about the city, he said that there was a great restaurant to eat at. This was in reference for the lifeform's need to obtain vertion particles to sustain itself. ( ) :The hayseed was played by Arlee Reed. The Hitman The hitman was a major character in the Orient Express holoprogram aboard the Enterprise-D. In the encapsulated world of that historical train, his part was that of a stereotypical gangster: sinister, brutal, yet smartly dressed and polite. When the holodeck became a focal point in the birth process of a new lifeform in 2370, the Hitman impersonated a threat to the Enterprise officers. With the holodeck safety protocol disabled, his sidearm could have proven deadly, as deadly as it had been to the holographic character of the engineer. As the program progressed, it became evident that it was The hitman's task to protect the early phases of the emergent lifeform's generation. Having completed this task by "laying the foundation" in a symbolic act at Keystone City, he exited from the scene. ( ) :The hitman was played by actor Vinny Argiro. Knight in Armor The knight in armor was a character in the Orient Express program when the Enterprise was attempting to create a lifeform. ( ) :The knight was played by extra Christopher Gilman, who received no on-screen credit for his appearance. Man in grey flannel suit The businessman was a character in the Orient Express program, when the Enterprise-D was attempting to create a lifeform. Various characters in the program represented the systems of the Enterprise. He was reading a paper. ( ) :He was played by extra Dennis Tracy, Patrick Stewart's longtime stand-in, who received no on-screen credit for his appearance. Taxi Driver The '''taxi driver' was a character in the Orient Express holoprogram, when a new lifeform was being created by the systems of the Enterprise. He attempted to run over Data in Keystone City, as Data was trying to access the ship's systems. Data held the taxi back with one hand as he used his other hand to re-rout the system. ( ) :The taxi driver was played by stunt actor Nick Dimitri, who received no on-screen credit for his appearance. Parallax colony Companion The first Learner's companion was a character in Lwaxana Troi's Parallax colony holoprogram. She was sitting around a pool when Lwaxana and Alexander Rozhenko were taking a mud bath. ( ) :The companion was played by regular extra Holiday Freeman, who received no credit for her appearance. Dancer The painted dancer was a character in Lwaxana Troi's program of the Parallax colony. She entertained Lwaxana and Alexander Rozhenko while they were taking a mud bath by dancing around the pool. ( ) :The painted dancer was played by extra Jennifer Richards, who received no credit for her appearance. Fire Sculptor The fire sculptor was a hologram in the Parallax colony program of Lwaxana Troi. She entertained by blowing fire sculptors like a triangle and star she blew for Alexander Rozhenko. ( ) :The fire sculptor was played by extra Tonya Chianis, who received no credit for her appearance. First Learner The first Learner was a character in Lwaxana Troi's Parallax colony holoprogram. He was sitting around a pool when Lwaxana and Alexander Rozhenko were taking a mud bath. ( ) :The first learner was played by Christopher Halsted. Poet The poet was a character in Lwaxana Troi's Parallax colony program. He was a bit of a windbag, spouting out philosophical sayings that were confusing, such as "the higher, the fewer." The juggler found him boring, but he was invited to take a mud bath with Lwaxana. ( ) :The poet was played by George Ede. The Juggler The juggler was a hologram of an entertainer on the Parallax colony. In 2368, Lwaxana Troi brought Alexander Rozhenko into the program to relax while she was on board the Enterprise-D. ( ) :The juggler was played by Albie Selznick. The Wind Dancer The wind dancer was a hologram of a colorful disembodied head which floated in a bubble, acting as sentry on the Parallax colony. "Only those whose hearts are joyous" were permitted to enter. In 2368, Lwaxana Troi brought Alexander Rozhenko into the program to relax while she was on board the Enterprise-D. When confronted by this sentry, Worf merely popped him and passed through. ( ) :The wind dancer was played by an unknown actor, although IMDb lists the character as being played by ''Saved by the Bell actor Dustin Diamond. This, however, is incorrect.'' Young Man The young man was a character in the Parallax colony program. He and his friend, the young woman, would take opposite sides of an issue, and argue. The juggler explained to Alexander, who Lwaxana had brought to the holodeck with her for a mud bath, that they were friends, because who better to argue with than a friend. The young man joined them in a mud bath. ( ) :The young man was played by David Oliver. Young Woman The young woman was a character in the Parallax Colony program. Lwaxana had brought Alexander to the holodeck to experience the program. Alexander was puzzled that the Young Woman and her friend were arguing all the time. He asked why they associated with each other. He was told that they were friends and who better to argue with than a friend. She would join them in a mud bath. ( ) :The young woman was played by Tracey D'Arcy. Sherlock Holmes program Gentleman The gentleman was part of Data's Sherlock Holmes program. His brother was found dead and it had been ruled a suicide. Data in the role of Holmes believed that the brother had been killed with a poisoned cigar. When the gentleman protested saying that his brother had left a suicide note, Data pointed out that handwriting could be forged and that the note was written by a left handed person, while the brother was right handed. At that moment, Data tossed the gentleman an object which according to the program he would catch in his left hand proving he murdered his brother. Instead he grabbed it with his right hand which was the first indication that the holodeck was malfunctioning. This malfunction would lead to a confrontation with Professor Moriarty, a self aware hologram. ( ) :The gentleman was played by Clement von Franckenstein. Pie Man The pie man was a character in Data's Sherlock Holmes holoprogram. It was in this program that Professor James Moriarty became self aware. ( ) :The pie man was played by Richard Merson. Prostitute The prostitute was in the company of Professor Moriarty when he discovered the computer arch. When Moriarty talked to the arch and it disappeared, the prostitute called it black magic. ( ) :The prostitute was played by Diz White. Ruffian The ruffian was a hologram in the Sherlock Holmes program. He tried to rob Picard and Data at knife point. Data disarmed him, breaking his fingers, and discovered that the ruffian could have killed them, since the fail safe systems were off line. ( ) :The ruffian was played by Biff Manard. Various programs Female Dance Partner When Data tried to learn how to dance on the holodeck and Doctor Crusher no longer had time to teach him, due to the delivery of the Juarez baby, Data created this holographic dance partner and practiced with her. ( ) :She was played by an unknown actress. The Comic The comic was a hologram of a 20th century Human comedian, program RW-96321. In 2365, Data attempted to utilize "Mr. Comic" to help him better understand the concept of "what is funny?" ( ) : Comic personality, Joe Piscopo, played the part of the comedian, identified by the holodeck program list as "Ronald D. Moore" (a reference to Ronald D. Moore). Deep Space 9 Julian Bashir, Secret Agent Casino waiter The casino waiter worked in a club in Paris where Duchamps, the right-hand man of the evil scientist Hippocrates Noah, met secret agent Julian Bashir. ( ) :The waiter was played by extra Steve Yudson, who received no credit. Falcon's girl This woman was Falcon's girl in the "Queen's Gambit" chapter of the holoprogram Julian Bashir, Secret Agent. Julian Bashir showed Dax, Odo, and O'Brien a picture of her on a PADD when he introduced the program to them. He described her as the girlfriend of Falcon who should be stolen away by the character of Nigel Dunlap, a part which should be played by Odo. In the actual program she joined Bashir in his limousine, shortly after she jumped off a plane at the height of 20,000 feet. When Bashir tried to kiss her he was interrupted by Odo. She followed Bashir's request and left the limousine. ( ) :This woman was played by an unknown actress. Falcon's Henchman 1 The henchman accompanied Falcon on his mission to kill Julian Bashir, secret agent. After Bashir threw an exploding earring, he was beaten and knocked unconscious by Bashir. ( ) :The henchman was played by stunt actor Steve Rizzo, who received no credit for this appearance. Falcon's Henchman 2 The henchman accompanied Falcon on his mission to killed Julian Bashir, secret agent. After Bashir threw an exploding earring, he was beaten and knocked unconscious by Garak. ( ) :The henchman was played by regular stunt actor B.J. Davis, who received no on-screen credit for his appearance. Go-Go dancers The go-go dancers worked at a club in Paris, where Julian Bashir, secret agent, met Duchamps, an associate of the evil scientist Hippocrates Noah. They performed in cages and on poles. ( ) :Both actresses received no on-screen credit for their appearances. Image:Go Go Girl.jpg|''Played by Pam DeMarche.'' Image:Go-Go Girl 2.jpg|''Played by Suzanne Ircha.'' Major domo The major domo was an individual in the Julian Bashir, secret agent holoprogram. ( ) :He was played by extra Peter Singh, who received no on-screen credit for his appearance. Vic's Las Vegas Lounge Bodyguards These two bodyguards served for Carl Zeemo when he visited the casino and would fetch the money from Tony Cicci. ( ) :The two bodyguards were played by background extras who received no on-screen credit for their appearance. Image:Zeemo bodyguard 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Image:Zeemo bodyguard 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Casino Patrons These men and women visited the casino, which replaced Vic's lounge after a jack-in-the-box. They spent time on several gambling machines and on the roulette table. ( ) :All casino guests were played by background extras who received no on-screen credits for their appearances. Image:Casino Patron, Leslie Hoffman.jpg|''Played by Leslie Hoffman'' Image:Casino patron 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Image:Casino patron 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Image:Casino patron 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Image:Casino patron 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Image:Casino patron 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Image:Casino patron 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Image:Casino patron 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Image:Casino patron 8.jpg|''Played by Paige Brooks'' Image:Casino patron 9.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Image:Casino patron 10.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Image:Casino patron 11.jpg|''Played by Holiday Freeman'' Image:Casino patron 12.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Image:Casino patron 13.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Image:Casino patron 14.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Image:Casino patron 15.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Casino staff These six women served in the casino, which replaced Vic's Las Vegas lounge after the jack-in-the-box. ( ) :They were played by background extras and received no on-screen credits. Image:Casino waitress 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Image:Casino waitress 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Image:Casino waitress 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Image:Casino waitress 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Image:Casino waitress 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Image:Casino waitress 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Croupier The croupier was part of a holoprogram when Vic's Lounge because of a jack-in-the-box was changed into a casino run by mobsters. Kira was playing blackjack, and trying to gain notice by Frankie Eyes as part of the plot to get Vic his lounge back. Frankie became interested in her, and when she lost at the table with sixteen, he ordered the croupier to give her another card which was a ten. He tossed it aside and told him to deal another card which was a face card, finally she was dealt a five for twenty one, and the croupier was order to pay her. He replied, "Yes, sir." ( ) :The croupier was played by Sammy Micco. Dancers The dancers performed on stage when a jack-in-the-box changed Vic's Las Vegas Lounge into a more risqué establishment. ( ) Image:Dancer 1.jpg|''Played by Jacqueline Case'' Image:Dancer 2.jpg|''Played by Kelly Cooper'' Image:Dancer 3.jpg|''Played by Michelle Johnston'' Image:Dancer 4.jpg|''Played by Michelle Rudy'' Image:Dancer 5.jpg|''Played by Kelly Sheerin'' Farewell Party Guests These holographic characters attended the farewell party on Deep Space 9 in late 2375. ( ) :They were all played by regular actors, background extras, production staff members, or stand-ins and all received no on-screen credit for these appearances. Image:Jeffrey Combs at Vics.jpg|''Played by Jeffrey Combs'' Image:Casey Biggs at Vics.jpg|''Played by Casey Biggs'' Image:Aron Eisenberg at Vics.jpg|''Played by Aron Eisenberg '' Image:JG Hertzler at Vics.jpg|''Played by J.G. Hertzler'' Image:Cecily Adams at Vics.jpg|''Played by Cecily Adams'' Image:Ira Behr What You Leave Behind.jpg|''Played by Ira Steven Behr'' Image:Hans Beimler What You Leave Behind.jpg|''Played by Hans Beimler'' Image:René Echevarria What You Leave Behind.jpg|''Played by René Echevarria'' Image:Max Grodenchik at Vics.jpg|''Played by Max Grodenchik'' Image:Ron Moore What You Leave Behind.jpg|''Played by Ronald D. Moore'' Image:David B Levinson.jpg|''Played by David B. Levinson'' Image:Bradley Thompson What You Leave Behind.jpg|''Played by Bradley Thompson'' Image:David Weddle What You Leave Behind.jpg|''Played by David Weddle'' Image:Lolita Fatjo What You Leave Behind.jpg|''Played by Lolita Fatjo'' Image:James Minor.jpg|''Played by James Minor'' Image:Female Farewell Party Guest.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Replacement Accountant The replacement accountant took over from the usual accountant in the casino formally known as Vic's Lounge. In order to clear the room with the safe, Bashir slipped him an ipecac Mickey Finn. ( ) :The replacement accountant was played by Trek veteran Robert O'Reilly, who is better known for his role as Gowron. Vic's Lounge band These five holographic band members were part of the Vic Fontaine holoprogram. They've worked for Vic on his appearances in the club. The band includes a drummer, a bass player, a piano player, a guitarist, and a saxophone player. In 2374 the pianist was replaced by Constable Odo who was supported by Vic in his attempts to understand the rules of love and flirting. ( ) The band appeared in the farewell party scene in Vic's. ( ) :The five musicians were all played by real life musicians and appeared in at least six episodes. None received on-screen credits for their appearances. Image:Vics drummer.jpg|The drummer Played by an unknown actor Image:Vics bass player.jpg|The bass player Played by Luther Hughes Image:Vics saxophone player.jpg|The saxophone player Played by an unknown actor Various programs Klingon monster The Klingon monster was a holographic character, featured in a training program on Deep Space 9. The program was used by Jadzia Dax. In 2372 she surprised Worf, who used this program and Worf was surprised that Dax was the creator. ( ) :The Klingon monster was played by stunt coordinator Dennis Madalone, who took a hit in his eye while filming the fight scene with Michael Dorn, and stunt actor Tom Morga took over for him; neither received credit for their appearances. :The prosthetics were re-used from two prior ''Star Trek: The Next Generation appearances.'' Lauriento Masseuse The female Lauriento masseuse was part of the Lauriento massage holoprogram 101A. She was from an unknown race. ( ) :The masseuse was played by regular extra Grace Harrell, who received no on-screen credit for her appearance. Male Trill This holographic Trill was, along with Malko, a character in Jadzia Dax's Hoobishan Baths holoprogram. ( ) :He was played by an unknown actor. Beowulf holonovel Warrior with torch This warrior was part of the Beowulf holodeck program, created by Harry Kim on board the USS Voyager in 2371. When the Doctor entered the King's hall, after Unferth killed Freya, he handled this warrior a torch. ( ) :This warrior was played by stunt actor Tom Morga, who received no credit for his appearance. Chez Sandrine Accordian player The accordian player was a character in Tom Paris' Chez Sandrine holodeck program. He was playing at various tables when the Doctor took Denara Pel to Sandrine's for a romantic evening. ( ) :The accordian player was played by extra Bob Moscagno, who received no credit for his appearance. The Gigolo The gigolo was a hologram in Tom Paris' holodeck program depicting Chez Sandríne. The gigolo's father was French and his mother was Daliwakan. He would not leave Ricky, another hologram, alone. He explained that that was what he does. He also tried to seduce Kathryn Janeway. He asked her what her favorite song was so he could play it and dance with her. He told her that he wished to make love to her. He also wanted to know if she had money. ( ) Later he attempted to dance with Denara Pel in hopes of seducing her. The Doctor told him to leave. He remarked that the Doctor was jealous because he could not dance. ( ) :The gigolo was played by Luigi Amodeo in "The Cloud" and by Rick Gianasi in "Lifesigns". Diplomacy scenario 12-alpha Bajoran diplomat The Bajoran diplomat was part of a program that Chakotay set up for Q (Junior) in order to teach him diplomacy. Q (Junior) is instructed to settle a mining dispute among several races including the Bajorans. ( ) :The Bajoran diplomat was played by extra Mark Newsom, who received no on-screen credit for his appearance. Bolian diplomat The Bolian diplomat was part of a diplomacy program created by Chakotay for Q (Junior) in order to train him in the the settlement of disputes. This program was about a mining dispute. Q2 altered the Bolian personality to assure success. ( ) :The Bolian diplomat was played by actor Scott Davidson. Cardassian diplomat The Cardassian diplomat was part of a program that Chakotay set up for Q (Junior) in order to teach him diplomacy. Q (Junior) is instructed to settle a mining dispute among several races including the Cardassians. ( ) :The Cardassian diplomat was played by extra Michael Bailous, who received no credit for his appearance. Ferengi diplomat The Ferengi diplomat was part of a program that Chakotay set up for Q (Junior) in order to teach him diplomacy. Q (Junior) is instructed to settle a mining dispute among several races including the Ferengi. ( ) :The Ferengi diplomat was played by extra William Smith, who received no credit for his appearance. Nausicaan diplomat The Nausicaan diplomat was part of a program that Chakotay set up for Q (Junior) in order to teach him diplomacy. Q (Junior) is instructed to settle a mining dispute among several races including the Nausicaan. Q2 altered the aliens' personalities to assure success. ( ) :The Nausicaan diplomat was played by actor Anthony Holiday. Romulan diplomat The Romulan diplomat was part of a program that Chakotay set up for Q (Junior) in order to teach him diplomacy. Q (Junior) is instructed to settle a mining dispute among several races including the Romulans. ( ) :The Romulan diplomat was played by extra Shauna Lewis, who received no on-screen credit for her appearance. Hirogen simulations Kapitän The Kapitän (captain) was a holographic German officer used in a holodeck program created by the Hirogen when they captured the in 2374 and used its crew in simulated games for their hunts. The kapitän was a member of the Nazi party who had impregnated the character which B'Elanna Torres was playing. A brutal man, he was in charge of a province in France. He was ultimately killed by Klingons, who were part of another simulated hunt scenario, in the final battle for the town. ( ) :The Kapitän was played by J. Paul Boehmer. :Kapitän actually refers to a naval captain in the German military. Since he was an SS officer, the correct rank would have been "Hauptsturmführer" or at least "Hauptmann" to reflect the army branch. Klingon 1 The Klingon was a holodeck character in a one of the programs that the Hirogens used to hunt the Voyager crew as prey. Neelix persuaded him and other Klingons to attack the Nazi characters in another program. ( ) :The Klingon was played by Peter Hendrixson. Nazi guard This Nazi soldier stood guard in front of the Nazi Headquarters in Sainte Claire and took Brigitte, who faked a breakdown, to his Kapitän. ( ) :The guard was played by regular extra Dieter Horneman, who received no credit for his appearance. Paxau Resort Alien waiter The alien waiter was a character in Neelix's Paxau program. He was serving drinks at a luau setting that Neelix was planning. Tom Paris thought that the waiter was too formal and had the holodeck change his clothes into something more causal. ( ) :The alien waiter was played by an unknown actor. Holowoman The holographic woman was a character in Neelix's Paxau holoprogram. She asked Tuvok and Kim if she could join them, they both said no. ( ) :The holowoman was played by fashion designer Shay Todd. Talaxian masseuse This Talaxian woman was part of Neelix' Paxau Resort holoprogram. In 2373, she gave Neelix a relaxing foot massage. ( ) :She was played by extra Erinn Allison, who received no credit for her appearance. :She was the first female Talaxian to be seen on the show. ''The Adventures of Captain Proton'' Lonzak's henchman The henchman was with Lonzak when he attacked Captain Proton and stated that he had escaped from a den of crocodiles. He was shot by Captain Proton and Buster Kincaid. ( ) :Lonzak's henchman was played by extra Mark Hoffman, who received no credit for his appearance. Various programs Pilot The shuttle pilot was part of a holodeck orbital skydiving program of B'Elanna Torres. When she told the pilot to increase altitude, he objected to since they were already at 200,000 meters and any higher would risk thermolyzing. Torres overrode his objections. ( ) :The pilot was played by Daniel Betances. Holodeck characters, List of Category:Holograms de:Namenlose Hologramme fr:Personnages inconnus du holodeck